MirrorTale
by jawmax
Summary: When a magic mirror sends Asriel to a alternate world where humans are trapped underground he must free them not only from there prison but also from the rule of seven demons.


Mirror Tale

By Jawmax

Chapter 1

For almost a year Frisk had searched; searched for something, anything that could bring Asriel back for good. And now they had the best hope, an ancient magic mirror with a blue metallic frame that predated the human monster war with the Delta Rune engraved on the surface.

"Really; this thing is supposed to give me my soul back?" Flowey asked sarcastically.

"Well when it was dug up an inscription on the chest said this mirror brings the light and darkness of ones' soul into focus and reflect all things. It's the only thing that comes close to restoring a lost soul." Frisk said giving a thumbs up.

"Why are you doing this? Can you really not let it go?"

"You never got a say in if you want to become what you are." Frisk paused. "So, do you want your soul back?"

"To really feel again? Well at the very least I can take the good with the bad. May as well give it a shot."

Frisk got behind the mirror and focused their Determination, it began to glow and shown an image of Flowey and Asriel coming together with a whole Asriel taking their place. Then his shirt changed from green with yellow stripes to yellow with green stripes Followed by the sight of Monster souls flying out of the Underground and Human souls flying in. The everything began to spin and went black.

"Asriel what is happening?" Frisk shouted.

* * *

Long ago two races ruled over Earth: MONSTERS and HUMANS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle the HUMANS were victorious.

They tried to seal the Monsters Underground with a magic spell.

However, the Monsters used a magic mirror to turn the Humans spell back on them trapping the humans.

Legends say that those who climb Mount Ebott never return.

 **MIRROR TALE**

* * *

The next thing he knew he was Asriel again waking in a bed like from a nightmare. "Where am I?" Asriel said looking at his hands.

"Asriel!" It was Toriel calling him. "Asriel get dressed and come down to breakfast. I don't want us both to be late to school."

"Uh, okay." Asriel said. looking in the closet and dresser her found a yellow shirt with green stripes like he saw in the mirror. "It must have worked but something just feels off." Asriel thought. He went down the stairs in this house that he never been in before but seeing pictures of him and his family everywhere. He turned a corner to find his parents sitting at the table with three bowels of cinnamon oatmeal.

"Well good morning Asriel, are you ready to see how you did on your history test?" Asgore asked.

"Sure Dad…" Asriel sat down and began to eat slowy. It had been so long since he enjoyed the taste of food.

Toriel smiled. "Now, I know you are going to ask but you are just going to have to find out with the rest of your classmates. I know it can be awkward be to son of the teacher but this is my job."

"Speaking of jobs, I better get to mine and open up 'Flower Shop'. Our new sign should be coming in today." Asgore said, getting up from the table.

"Oh Gorey, couldn't have come up with a better name for your shop than that." Toriel gave Asgore a small kiss while Asriel almost choked on his oatmeal. "Asriel are you all right?"

"I'm f…fine Mom." It was a big surprise to him. While he never saw it happen but Asriel knew his parents split up and Toriel never used that nickname anymore. Now it was like none of that ever happened.

"Well if you are okay the you better wash up and grab your bookbag so we can get to school."

* * *

Stepping outside Asriel found that yes indeed they were on the Surface. It was a beautiful breezy day as Toriel took his hand and began to walk to school. Everywhere he looked he saw a familiar face. "Good morning Mrs. Dreemurr." Officer Undyne said.

"Good morning to you officer. Thank you for all your hard work." Toriel said as they walked along down the main street. Passing by an electronics store Mettaton on T.V. The honking of a car horn drew Asriel's attention to Muffet through a window at Grillby's Dinner pouring Gerson a cup of coffee. On a lamp post was a Poster that read Re-elect Sans for Mayor.

Then he saw the school with a big sign that read Ebott Elementary. "Morning Mrs Dreemurr."

"Hi Teacher."

"Asriel hi!"

They stepped inside and went into one of the class rooms, Asriel found a cubby with his name on it hung his bag in it.

"Hey Azzy!" It was the Monster kid with no arms.

"Temmie and Billy are so glad ta sees you." Temmie said.

"Uh, hey guys. Nice to see you too." Asriel was very nervous about this encounter. They acted like they knew him but everything was all switched around.

"How ya think ya did on the historwey test? I don't think I did that well. Hows that stuff gets me monies ta go to big school?"

"Well, I like history." The Monster Kid named Billy said. It's full of cool adventures of monsters in the past!"

"Toriel tapped a ruler on her desk. "Class take your seats. And I will hand out the results of you tests." Asriel was take last to take his seat. When he got his test Toriel whispered. "I'm am so proud of you." There was a one hundred on the test but looking over the test none of the names, dates, events, or places were familiar to him.

"I may have to pour over everything or she'll think I've forgotten everything." Asriel thought. It was then that Asriel realized something. "Wait, there isn't a single mention of a human in this test. I haven't seen one all day? Where is Frisk? Why hasn't anyone asked about him? What is going on here? Is me or is it the world that's mixed up?"

* * *

As the morning went on Asriel tried to pay attention as much as he could to his lessons he could help keep an ear out for anything about Frisk or Humans but nothing came up. "Now class it's time for you to go to Ms. Alphys' science class. Remember after that is lunch followed by gym class then back here for art class. As Asriel got up his mom walked up to him. "I'm sorry that I forgot to pack you a lunch today here is some G to buy some in the cafeteria. I'll make it up to you tonight with a Cinnamon Butterscotch pie ok?"

"Sure, Mom that would be great." Asriel really missed that pie. He followed the rest of his class to the science lab.

* * *

"Okay class come in we have something fun for today." Alphys said. Today we are going to talk about volcanoes. Now volcanoes are where super-hot rock called magma comes up out of the earth. Many form mountains. In fact, our own Mount Ebott is in fact a dormant volcano. A dormant volcano is one that… has not erupted in a long…time yes Billy?"

Billy stuck his tail up and waved it around. "Ms. Alphys if Mount Ebott is a volcano how do the humans inside not melt?

Asriel's mind raced. "What? If the humans are in the underground then Frisk… is everything backwards?"

The rest of the class laughed while Alphys sighed. "Billy this is a science class, we talk about things that have been proven scientifically. The stories about humans sealed in the mountain are just that, a story. Now how about we do a simple experiment. Using the chemical reaction of baking soda and vinegar in these models we can recreate a erupting volcano."

"Already on it Ms. Alphys! "Temmie said pouring a bottle into one of the models.

"No Temmie! That's too much!" The next thing Asriel knew the whole class was covered in foam.

* * *

After cleaning himself up in the bathroom Asriel got lunch and sat down next to Billy. "So, Billy, uh…these stories about humans you like, do you think that there is any truth to them? Cause ya know if they are then it would be cool to go up to the mountain and make a human friend.

Billy gave a laugh. "Oh, that is so like you Azzy! I like those stories cause the heroes win! Humans are the bad guys! But you are the kind of guy to try to make friends with a human, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Asriel thought back to when he first met Chara.

"But, Ms. Alphys is wrong. Humans are real! If they weren't they why display that mirror is city hall?"

"Mirror?" Was it the same mirror that started all this?

Temmie came up and shook the last of the foam out of her fur. "Yesh the mirror dhat won the war wif huemans.

"Everybody says it's just an old mirror they show tourists but it has to be magic." But then Billy frowned. "But they'' never let anyone take it out of the case so we'll never really know." Then the bell rang. "Come on Coach Papyrus will be waiting."

Asriel gave a small laugh. "Great, I can't wait to see how he handles sports."

* * *

"All right tiny monster it's time for everyone's favorite game!" Papyrus said.

"Puzzle Ball!"

"Right, now you all know the rules the fastest team of three to get their ball past the puzzle and into the goal wins! Now the first team up is Temmie, Billy, and…Asriel! Now try to solve this puzzle designed by me. The Great Papyrus!"

The three monster children walked up to a small maze. "Temmie should kicks the ball."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Cuz last time you kicked it into a window."

"Oh, right… my parents were kind of mad after that. Then Asriel should do the wall switches since he's got arms. I'll hit the floor switches."

As the game went on Asriel was have trouble focusing on puzzle. He kept thinking things like. "They are all so happy." Or "What would they all think if knew what I had done?" and "Do I even deserve to be here like this?"

However, in the end they got the ball to the goal. "Is everything all right Asriel? I know my puzzle are a challenge but you seem distracted." Papyrus asked.

"I'm good just need to work some things out that's all."

* * *

When they got back to Toriel's class Asriel began to draw. "Asriel what is that you are drawing?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, it's a human named Frisk Mom." Asriel said. then he sadly thought. "She really doesn't remember them. Frisk was part of the family to her."

"Now Asriel you know the rule,s here you call me Mrs. Dreemurr, but this is very creative. I have seen a lot of drawings of what you children think humans look like but I never seen anything like this. We should show you father later."

"S…sure."

* * *

With classes over for the day Toriel walked Asriel through town again. "Mom, does the name Chara mean anything to you?"

Thought for a moment. "No dear, can't say I heard that name before. Who is this Chara?"

"It'…just a name I heard someone say. I thought you might know who they are."

As they walked up to Asgore's flower shop Asriel saw something that made feel his sins crawl up his back. "Hey what do you think of our new mascot?" Asgore asked. Pointing to an image on the sign that looked just like Flowey. Out of the shop came Dogamy and Dogaressa.

"We want to thank you again for the flowers." Dogamy said.

"Not a problem." Asgore then turned back to his family. "Asriel? What's wrong?"

"I need to go home." All the way back Asriel kept seeing flashes of what he did. How he toyed with the whole of the Underground." He felt like he was being crushed.

* * *

Back at their house Asriel hardly ate his dinner. Not even Cinnamon Butterstoch Pie could seem draw him out of his gloom. "Asriel did something happen at school today that I don't know about?" Toriel asked.

"No…" Asriel said.

Asgore tried to help. "Your Mother told me about how you got a perfect score on your history test and she showed me that incredible drawing you made today. I just find it hard to see what could be making you so sad when you seemed to have such a good day."

Asriel took a breath. "Mom, Dad, if I did something bad would you forgive me? And I mean cause lots of pain to others, untold suffering, worse than you can ever imagine bad."

"Well of course son, we're your parents and we can never stop loving you." Asgore said.

Toriel hugged Asriel. "I don't know where all this is coming from but you are the sweetest child I have ever known. We'll always be her for you together."

This however just brought another thought to Asriel. "But they didn't stay together because of what happened. Because I died. My parents' divorce IS my fault. All these happy monsters. Are here because I never made those mistakes and if I stay something bad will happen."

* * *

Later that night; after everyone was supposed to be asleep, Asriel left the house and ran. He looked to see Mount Ebout. That is where I belong, where I can never hurt anyone again. Where I will be alone like I deserve. Asriel ran higher and higher up the mountain with guilt in his heart his thoughts kept going back to all the pain he caused with each reset. There were so many tears in his eyes that he never noticed he went inside the cave or the root on the floor causing him to trip and fall. When he first saw that mirror he never thought that an adventure would start one last time.


End file.
